10
by Sakhory
Summary: El reto de poner tu reproductor de música y escribir drabbles sobre la canción. Varios personajes y parejas.


El reto de poner tu reproductor de música y escribir drabbles sobre la canción. XD

**Disclaimer:** TDI no me pertenece, y las canciones tampoco.

El personaje Subrayado__es el que relata el drabble.

* * *

**1-**** Revenge- Plain White T's **(Izzy, Justin)

Justin, Justin, Justin.

No sabes en el lío que te has metido al mentirme y engañarme.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie le hace eso a Izzy.

Izzy se vengará.

Y será una venganza dolorosa.

Una venganza muy dolorosa, Justin.

Es tu momento de sufrir.

Izzy se está dirigiendo a por unas tijeras, tinte de color rosa y laca.

Fue mala idea dejar tu puerta abierta mientras dormías, Justin.

**2- Solo a terceros- Panda**__(Trent/Gwen, Gwen/Duncan)

¿Por qué sigo queriéndote después de todo lo que has hecho, Gwen?

Te acostaste con Duncan, ¡eso pasó!

¿Y porqué sigo sonriendo cuando te veo, soñando despierto contigo y yendo al paraíso cuando me besas?

Porque te amo, y es la pura y sincera verdad.

Gwen, querida…

Lamentablemente, tienes talento para dar placer.

Pero solo a Terceros.

**3- Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake **(Justin)

Soy muy sexy.

¡Yeah!

Me basta con que me hayan elegido solo por mi belleza.

Después de todo, ¿a quién el importa si hice trampa?

Con este físico todo se puede.

No solo soy abdominales, rodillas, piernas, trasero, rostro, espalda, brazos y cabello perfecto, también tengo_ cerebro._

Pero volviendo al tema de la belleza, me basta con eso.

Si me disculpan, iré a verme en el espejo.

**4- Love Story- Taylor Swift **_(_Bridgette/Geoff_)_

Mi noviazgo con Geoff, me recuerda a la historia de Romeo y Julieta.

El padre tratarlo de separarlos, se ven a escondidas, sus familias con rivales y esas cosas.

Pero aún así, ellos se aman.

Y Geoff y yo también nos amamos.

Nos amamos mucho.

Por eso me sorprendió que mi padre haya dejado que él me valla a visitar ese día.

Todo eso me olía muy extraño.

Geoff estaba…¿nervioso?

Sacó un anillo, y dijo "Cásate conmigo, Bridgette".

Wow.

**5- Love is dead- Tokio Hotel **(Noah, Izzy/Owen)

Es verdad.

Es verdad que amar es como morir.

No dejas de sentir ese maldito sentimiento de dolor.

¿Por qué rayos me enamoré de ella, si a ella le gusta el gordo?

¡Maldita sea!

Nunca te enamores.

El amor duele.

Lo digo por experiencia.

Y no estoy mintiendo.

**6- Trouble- Pink **(Duncan)

Soy un problema.

Un grave problema.

Por cierto, ¡me costó mucho llegar a ser así de famoso!

Eso antes de entrar a Isla del Drama.

Si hubiera sabido de ese Reality antes, la cosa habría sido más fácil para mí, y también para mis padres.

Pero, como dice shakira en su canción, Lo hecho está hecho.

Ahora no puedo echar marcha atrás.

¡Ni que fuera tan malo!

Ah sí, es malo porque mi suegro ya no me deja entrar a su casa.

**7- If you wanna be my lover- Spice Girls **(Beth)

Cody, ¿porque no me quieres?

¡Yo sí te quiero!

¿Tendrá Linsday razón, y habrá alguien que me quiera?

Puede ser.

Seguiré buscando.

¡No hay que darse por vencido!

Además si quieres ser mi novio, tendrás que aceptarme como soy, y hacer varias cosas.

Ya me has lastimado antes.

**8- BarbieGirl- Aqua**__(Linsday)

¿Porqué todos me dicen que soy una barbie?

No es que me desagrade, pero ¡ellos lo dicen como un insulto!

Las barbies son lindas..

Son rubias, de ojos celestes, tienen lindo cuerpo y…¿ya dije que son lindas?

¡Me encantaría vivir como una barbie!

Con mucha ropa, y muchos muebles, y ser linda, y no tener arrugas, y…

Creo que es hora de quitarme la mascarilla.

Si fuera una abrbie no tendría que hacer todo esto.

**9- Hot n' cold- Katy Perry** (Izzy/Justin)

¡Maldición Justin!

¿Quién te entiende?

Yo no.

Nunca sabré que es lo que pasa por tu mente, porqué te comportas así, y eso.

Siempre cambias de opinión.

Y nunca te decides… ¡eso me desespera!

Un día dices "sí", otro "no".

Otro te vistes "Out", y otro "In".

Otro te gusta el blanco, y otro el negro.

Y un día me amas, y al otro día no te importo.

**10- She Wolf- Shakira** (Heather)

Aburrida, así me siento.

Estar aquí con este tonto.

Diablos, quiero salir… a bailar, a donde sea.

Quiero ir a divertirme.

Todos dirían que este comportamiento es de una "chica fácil".

Pero por dios, ¿acaso ahora no puedo ir a divertirme un rato?

Toda superestrella se merece un rato de diversión.

Y más ahora que puedo lucir mi nieva cabellera.

Más linda que la otra, por cierto.

Aquí voy…volveré a las 6 a.m. y no se dará cuenta.

Amm…¿que opinan?

¿Dejarían review para esta escritora loca fanática de las parejas imposibles de TD?


End file.
